


That Day

by dekubunbun



Series: nobody like you [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love at First Sight, M/M, Oikawa Tooru-centric, Pining, Pining Oikawa Tooru, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dekubunbun/pseuds/dekubunbun
Summary: Tooru could somewhat call it love at first sight.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Series: nobody like you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672438
Comments: 9
Kudos: 53





	That Day

**Author's Note:**

> It's been years since I had the itch to write a fic, OiSuga and TsukiHina miraculously gave me that itch. 
> 
> This fic sets the tone of the OiSuga fics I'm planning to write. 
> 
> Wrote this while re-watching season 1, so most of the dialogue here are canon-compliant. 
> 
> I apologize in advance for the blatant mistakes here.

_ He’s certainly different from his interviews in those sports magazines. _

When Koushi met Tooru, he remembers feeling overwhelmed at how intimidating he was. He was a fellow attractive setter that Kageyama feared and respected, an extremely aggressive all-rounder that he couldn’t help but be pulled and repelled by at the same time. HIs brown eyes held great intellect and judgement that he clearly gained from the dedication he had to his position, Koushi found it pleasing. 

Although, he leaned more towards being repelled as he saw how much of a blatant jerk he was, targeting Hinata, Kageyama and Tsukishima with his serves and sarcasm the moment he stepped on the court. 

That was enough reason for Koushi to halt his growing interest in Seijoh’s captain. Tooru’s condescending smile paired with his unsettling cold and sharp eyes were hard to forget as Koushi never encountered a person that could achieve such an expression. It was a far cry from the face Tsukishima makes when he’s in a teasing mood. It was obvious he wasn’t  _ just  _ being petty nor arrogant. The look on his face made Koushi possess the itch to punch his handsome face. Though he did wonder how someone amazing like Tooru ended up like that. 

_ “I want to take this oh-so-precious kouhai of mine on, setter-on-setter, in an official match and destroy him!”  _

There’s not a lot of things that could faze Koushi. However, Tooru managed to do the one that could instantly put him off: antagonize the people he’s protective of. 

_ Definitely a DoS, an asshole one, too. _

To put it simply, Koushi’s first impression of Oikawa Tooru wasn’t the best. 

* * *

The second time he met him, he was sure that the person that Tooru was on court terrified him. 

Koushi didn’t feel that fear playing against him, no, he was far too concentrated in doing what he could with the limited time he had on the court. Koushi felt that sudden rush of fear (though it might’ve been the abrupt loss of adrenaline) as he watched the last rally they had with Seijoh. 

“Let’s go.” He murmured to the others, wanted nothing more but to bolt out of that place rather than line up with everyone. 

Maybe it was because they weren’t able to dethrone the great king and his team, maybe it was because of the ability he had to keep his word of defeating Kageyama, maybe... 

Maybe it was because of Tooru’s eyes, the moment the ball fell on their court. His eyes were the cruelest and coldest Koushi had ever seen, the clear disdain for Karasuno was so potent, it was more unsettling than the look he has in their practice match. For Koushi, Tooru’s eyes held nothing but promise of pain to those that would get in his way.

That day, Koushi didn’t just want to punch Oikawa Tooru, he wanted to stay as far away from him as possible. To hell with that minuscule pull he felt when he first met him. 

* * *

_ How refreshing. Another one with a beauty mark.  _

When Tooru first met Koushi, it was during an official match. His eyes drew towards a silver-haired player warming up as Tobio started to lose his composure. He then had an inkling that his  _ cute and precious kouhai  _ was going to be subbed out soon. 

He remembers being slightly annoyed, but mostly impressed, at how fast he was able to remove the tensioned atmosphere hovering around his teammates with something simple as varying touches and an  _ “it’ll be fine. Let’s break their streak!”, all  _ accompanied by that pleasant smile of his. 

One look and he knew the words “serious” and “polite” seemed to fit him well. One look and he knew he was a fellow 3rd year, the usual nurturing type of senpai any underclassman would be lucky to have (judging by how he wasn’t the team’s starting setter). One look and he certainly felt frustrated at himself for not noticing him during their practice match, to have overlooked such an attractive member that wasn’t Karasuno’s infamous manager. He was, unfortunately, far too invested in Tobio and his fellow first years that day.

Tooru, however, had to change those initial thoughts on Koushi as he watched him interact with the others, lecturing and whispering to them before the match resumed. For the first time, Tooru had a difficult time figuring out what kind of a setter Koushi was.

Turns out, he was right to have deemed Koushi hard to read when the latter switched places with their beanpole of a middle-blocker (that obviously had a tiny crush on him) just as he instructed Iwa-chan to target him for his stature. That’s when he started to akin the silver-haired setter to a sly fox. And no, it’s not solely because of his looks. 

Karasuno’s number 2 wasn’t just nurturing, meticulous and serious, he was also intelligent and mischievous. The first to have outsmarted Tooru with textbook tactics a few minutes into the game despite having to pale in comparison to his and Tobio’s skills (though he obviously had the team’s trust and in turn the influence). He was a solid setter and he certainly caught Tooru’s attention even more, a refreshing sight to see—albeit bothersome since his presence brought such an annoying change in their match. 

It was disappointing to see him get subbed out just when Tooru was starting to figure out his play, but that was the least of his worries.

No. Tooru was wrong, that was certainly not the least of his worries... 

“What did Mr. Refreshing, over there, tell Tobio?”

Not when he had a match to win against the underclassman Koushi selflessly gave up his starting position to, the underclassman that was, surprisingly, slowly becoming a decent king under his firm and serene guidance. 

_ What is this? I’m really pissed off, and yet…  _

Tooru doesn’t want to classify it as love at first sight. Definitely not when the final set was just about to start. 

_ Heh. Mr. Refreshing is a DoM, a very cute and sly one, too.  _

* * *

Keeping his word of defeating his  _ precious kouhai _ and advancing to the quarterfinals was one of the most satisfying feelings he ever felt since being rewarded as Miyagi's best setter back when they were in middle school. Being a realist, he had small doubts about winning against Tobio. He had late night conversations with Hajime resulting in what-ifs and what to do with such what-ifs if they were to occur, accompanied by his best friend's usual reassurance of  _ "the team with the better six is stronger" _ . If they win, he has some words for Karasuno. If they lose, they’d stay to fight in the Spring Tournament. 

“ _ Even if one person is good, you can’t win just off of their merits? Don’t mind!  _ Isn’t that what you were going to tell them?” Hajime wondered as they all watched Karasuno leave the court.

Those words he had, however, dissipated. Tobio was starting to become a decent king under the watchful eyes of a team with budding players, he didn’t have the right to gloat. Well, at least it felt that way.

That day, Tooru could somewhat call it love at first sight. And that’s exactly what he said to Hajime on their way home. 

“Iwa-chan, I think I’m in love with Mr. Refreshing.” 

“Good luck with that, Shittykawa. You don’t stand a chance.” 

“I’m asking for your support here. Not your opinion.” He whined. 

“Karasuno’s number 2 already has the hots for someone else in their team—and before you ask, no, I’m not telling you who so don’t bother—I could tell by the end of our practice match,” Hajime sighed, “he doesn’t seem the type to be won over by someone with your  _ charm _ , seeing how he was earlier proved that.” 

“You don’t have to say it as if my charm is disgusting.” Tooru pouted. “Though what if you’re wrong?” 

“I’m saying this as your friend, leave him alone. I have a feeling it won’t do you both good.” 

Seems like pining hard like a fool was the only right he deserved, especially after gaining the win that caused the melancholy present in Koushi's hazel eyes as their respective teams shook hands before going their separate ways. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> All I can say is don't worry about the ending too much :)
> 
> -
> 
> "DoS" - Extreme Sadist  
> "DoM" - Extreme Masochist 
> 
> And yes, I based this from Sugawara commenting how much of a DoS Oikawa was to Kyoutani. 
> 
> -
> 
> Twitter: [koutsukki](https://twitter.com/koutsukki)
> 
> Stay safe, hydrate, and stay inside as much as possible (if inevitable, please remember to frequently wash your hands)!


End file.
